Seeing is Believing
by catchasnidget
Summary: Emi Yuhara thought that her life was ruined after the fire. But maybe it wasn't. This fic takes place about 60 years after the end of A:TLA. It's before Korra, the GAang is still alive. All pairings remain canon, Toph is married to some guy. Incomplete.


I slowly walked into the building, Father's hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the door. His hand pressed down on me, supportive, yet not _too_ supportive. He was already used to this. I was not. I hoped that someday I would be.

"Welcome to the Bei Fong Academy," a woman's voice called out. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to register my daughter, Emi," Father said. His words were clear and strong. The way in which a nobleman would speak. The way in which I hoped to someday be able to speak.

"You do?" the woman asked, clearly bored. "Well sit down and wait for a bit with your darling Emi. Someone will come see you shortly."

I heard rustling. That annoying woman was probably busy with paperwork. She must be a secretary, I told myself.

"Father?" I whispered shakily.

"Yes, Emi?" As usual, Father sounds cool and composed.

"Do you think they can help me?"

"We shall see, Emi."

"But what if they can't? What will I do then?"

"We'll find someone who can help you."

"But what if no one can?" I knew I was getting hysterical. I didn't care.

"Emi," Father said, his voice breaking, his calm façade shattered. "Everything will be okay. I love my little girl, no matter what happens. Remember that always. Okay?"

"Ahem," a nasal voice interjected. I jumped. I hadn't heard his footsteps at all.

"Yes?" Father responded, loud and strong again.

"I need to fill out some paperwork," the man continued. "Name?"

"This is my daughter, Emi Yuhara," Father said.

"Are you Emi Yuhara?" the man asked in a tone that obviously showed he thought Father was an idiot.

"No. I am her father," he retorted brusquely.

"Then kindly refrain from answering the questions directed to Emi."

I shivered. What was wrong with this man? Father was allowed to answer questions for me. He did it for my own good; so I wouldn't say the wrong things.

"Now Emi Yuhara," the man said. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," I whispered shyly.

"Speak up, Emi," the man simpered.

"I'm twelve," I repeated softly.

"Now Emi, do you think I heard that?"

"I'm twelve!" I yelled at him. Father tapped me lightly, trying to tell me to calm down.

"No need to shout," the man said. I could feel his smile. I _knew_ he was laughing at me.

"Do you have any Earthbending abilities?"

"I did," I grumbled.

"What do you mean, you did?"

"Before the fire I did."

"My daughter has always been able to Earthbend," Father interjected. "It isn't safe for her to try now that she is…you know."

Everyone avoided the word. They would skip it over, or worse, whisper it as if being _blind_ also made me deaf. They thought they would hurt me if they reminded me of it. Reminded me? I didn't need much reminder. The fact that I couldn't see was enough of a reminder. It wasn't like if people tried to tiptoe around the situation then it would suddenly disappear.

I heard the man's brush on the paper as he filled in that last detail.

"Very well," he said. "I will be taking your daughter to meet her teachers now. She'll be home to visit you in a week."

"And why exactly can't she return home every night?" Father asked. I squeezed his hand. I agreed. I didn't want to stay here with that awful man.

"It is the way in which we run things here at Bei Fong Academy. If you disagree with our policies, then you are welcome to not enroll your daughter."

"Will you teach my daughter to see again?" Father asked, his voice now filled with emotion.

"We will try," the man said gravely. "We will try."

Father quickly and quietly signed his name at the bottom of the application form. He hugged me and then left. I cried.

"Now follow me, Emi," the man said. He started to walk away.

"I can't see where you're going," I said bluntly. I didn't care how rude I was. This man deserved it.

"You are right, Emi." He returned to me and put an arm on my shoulder, leading me away. He opened a door and then he pushed me gently into a room. I heard a lock click shut.

"Hello?" I called out, frightened. "Are you still here? Application Person, where'd you go?"

"He left," a woman's voice said. "We're alone now."

**A/N Review people! it will make me happy and will only take about a minute of your time.**


End file.
